The Distance
by MemphisAmity
Summary: A bunch of really steamy NaLu one-shots clumped together with a bit of storyline. Natsu lives thousands of miles away from Lucy, the girl he's falling in love with. How far will he go to follow his heart? Natsu/Lucy OOC. Modern AU. Very personal story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here are just a few one-shots I've been working on here and there. I know updates have been REALLY FUCKING slow but I've been working like crazy this past week. I've got a bit of time this weekend to write so expect some updates on my other stories as well!

Like the description says, these characters are OOC. I wrote these from personal thoughts and experiences, since I was inspired by a close friend of mine.

* * *

Natsu checked his phone for the third time in five minutes.

No new messages.

He sighed and slumped in his desk, tapping his fingers against his keyboard and staring at the keys aimlessly. It had been about three hours since he last heard from his foreign friend. He couldn't focus on anything but the response he had been dreading for hours. He tapped his phone and scrolled through his messages down to the most recent one.

'How would you feel about me coming to visit you sometime, Lucy?'

That was all it said. It was a simple question in his mind. Yes, I'd love it if you came up North to visit me in my town, or No, I don't feel comfortable with meeting a complete stranger.

Complete stranger.

That's right. They haven't even met before. All they ever did was chat over social media and text. To the average person, they really were complete strangers. But to Natsu, he felt like he'd known this girl his whole life.

I mean, they had so much in common. They both loved the same kind of music and foods and watched a lot of the same programs on TV. They were both new writers but have always admired the literary arts. I mean, seriously, Lucy was the girl version of himself, or so he thought.

There were a lot of things he didn't know about her. Her favorite color, for instance. He hadn't even thought of asking that. He went to go pick up his phone and send her a quick text again but he froze.

She wouldn't want to be bothered with that right now, right?

He slid his phone to the other side of his desk and got up from his chair. The old thing squeaked as he stood and walked over to his window. He yawned, wiping his eyes and staring out into the night. There were stars scattered across the horizon and the moon was shining brilliantly.

"You think Lucy would enjoy this view, Happy?" he called out to his best friend and companion, a blue cat. The cat snored and curled into an even tighter ball on the boy's bed, oblivious to the question his partner had asked him.

Natsu smiled softly. "Yeah…I think so, too…" his eyes reverted back to their gaze out into the vast night, wondering if his far away friend was up late, thinking about him, too.

It's not easy falling for someone so far away. Lucy and Natsu were separated by an entire country, and the chances of them actually meeting in person where slim to none. But, being the hopeless romantic that he was, Natsu summed up all the bravery he had and asked her nonchalantly how she felt about him traveling to see her.

In his mind, he didn't think of her as more than a friend. They had only been talking for a few weeks. It was rare for him to fall for any type of girl. And yet…

This one was special. He could tell. Even if they never became more than friends, he felt like it would be a wasted opportunity to settle for long distance texting and the occasional phone call.

Was it selfish of him to long for the chance to spend just a minute in this girl's presence? Natsu didn't really care if he was being selfish. He'd spent his whole life doing nothing but helping other people without asking for anything in return. That's the type of guy he was. Selfless.

He didn't think it was wrong to long for the day he could meet her.

If anything, he felt like he deserved a chance to properly introduce himself.

That's really all he could ask. If he truly wanted a girlfriend or anything like that, there was that beautiful Lisanna girl that went to his school. She seemed fairly interested in Natsu, and not just his 'dashing good looks'. She took the time to ask how his writing was going and even chatted about his favorite shows from time to time. Even though he knew she had not a care in the world for magical gaming shows or fighting shows, at least she took the time to talk about something he found interesting.

It didn't seem like it was hard for Lucy to engage in such conversations with Natsu. She actually liked those types of shows and was a writer herself. Conversation with her…it flowed like the sentences from a book. They talked as if they knew exactly what the other was going to say next. It was weird, but…Natsu loved it.

He loved having such an interesting person to talk to.

If only he could actually meet her…

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

The blonde with brown eyes craned her neck, staring into her vanity mirror as she brushed her hair. She bit her lip in concentration, trying to clear her mind and focus on her plans for the night.

She had a date.

A song flipped on her phone and played through her surround sound in her tiny room.

"Fuck…" she cursed, recognizing the piano intro and the drums that broke through the beginning.

She couldn't let herself be distracted by him tonight…

She had to focus on what was in front of her.

Lucy had met this handsome guy at her workplace. He had just so happened to sit in her section while she was busing tables. Being the clumsy girl that she was, she had accidently spilled a drink into the man's lap. After several apologies, the man stood and laughed heartily from his abdomen, shaking his head and smiling at the dumbstruck blonde. She offered to buy him a new outfit to replace his stained one, but all he wanted was her name and a day that she was free so that he could take her on a date.

He wanted to reward her for making a mistake.

This kind of behavior was alien-like to Lucy. After all, all the guys she'd met within the past few years had been total dicks. She rarely got time to think about getting a boyfriend since she purposely busied herself with work. This one had just so happened to fall in her lap, so to speak.

Although…

There's that Natsu guy that I've been talking to for a few weeks.

"Ugh…" Lucy groaned aloud, burning her finger with her straightener. She always seemed to lose focus when she thought about that idiot.

She didn't actually think he was an idiot. She found his goofy grin and random jokes to be **endearing.** Plus, he admitted to liking anime. Like who the fuck likes anime anymore?! Other than Lucy herself, she'd never actually met someone else quite like him.

He was pretty much the full package. Cute, charming, sweet, funny, interesting…perfect.

Too perfect.

She didn't want to focus on someone whom she'd never met in real life, and probably never would. It wasn't fair to her heart.

Falling for someone before you even meet…why was love so cruel?

Finally finished with her hair and make-up, Lucy checked her phone.

One new message from: Natsu.

"How would you feel about me coming to visit you sometime, Lucy?"

Lucy's heart dropped. She dropped her phone back onto her vanity and stared wide-eyed at the screen.

How would I feel…?

Well, for starters, I'd probably piss my pants from shock that you'd spent your money just to come see me.

After that…I'd probably be really happy to see you.

Lucy's hand instinctively reached for her phone as the light began to dim on the screen from inactivity. She paused.

Do I really want to do this?

Well…it wouldn't be that bad if I told him I would like it. It's not like he'd actually visit me…right?

She picked up her phone and began to type.

'I think that that would be lovely.'

She tapped the send button.

Whoosh.

Message delivered.

Lucy sighed and gathered her things. There, now that that's over with, let's enjoy tonight.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I must be dreaming…

Natsu was standing in a tiny room with Lucy, holding her hand and looking into her eyes. She was smiling at him lovingly.

She was beautiful. Blonde hair…Brown eyes…bright smile…

He couldn't take her eyes off of her. He almost felt inclined to touch her even more than just holding hands.

Suddenly she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu froze in place, his eyes entranced by her fluid movements.

"You sure talk big for someone so nervous…" she spoke seductively. "Let's see those big words of yours handle this."

Her lips collided with the fire dragon's lips, sending sparks flying between them and shivers down his spine. Her kiss was so passionate. Her hands were in his hair and he swore for a moment that this was real.

Even if it isn't, I'm gonna have fun with this…

Natsu kissed her back with his entire being, clawing at her back and slidding fingers between her neck and jaw. He pulled her even closer, kissing her forcefully, wanting so badly just to prove her wrong.

He wasn't just all talk.

Though he was nervous, he knew exactly what he wanted and how he was going to get it.

The kiss went from standing to laying on the bed after Natsu pinned the blonde against her white, lace sheets. Her nails dug into his hot skin as she clawed down his neck. He pinned her hands above her head and whispered, "I want you to lay there will I do my job," he winked at her and flashed a toothy grin. "Think you can handle that?"

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice, now do I?" she gasped, biting her lip while looking up into his dark eyes.

Natsu leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Now you're starting to catch on." He sunk his teeth into her neck, causing her to release an exasperated moan, her whole body writhing under his powerful grasp.

He trailed down her neck with each bite and flick of his tongue, sending sparks and shivers down and across the blonde's body. He had finally reached her collar bone and was kissing it lightly when she made her move. She broke his grasp and sat up abruptly.

Natsu eyed her quizzically for a moment before realizing her intentions.

"This shirt was getting annoying, anyway…" She shrugged it off of her, exposing her pale but soft skin in the moonlight. She looked at Natsu worriedly for a moment before his lips collided with hers again.

"You're even more beautiful half-naked…" he breathed out, returning to her collar bone as she gasped and teased his hair with her long nails.

"You're such a tease…" she breathed out. "You better not leave me hanging this time." She pulled his hair when his teeth latched on to her bra strap, yanking it loose with ease.

"I have every intention to tease you 'till my heart's content." He flashed his eyes up at her as his lips grazed her exposed breast. "Besides…" He engulfed her erect nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Lucy let out a raspy moan. Her legs buckled and her thighs squeezed together.

"Who wouldn't want to have a bit of fun with a girl like you…" Natsu flicked his tongue against her nipple.

"A girl like me?" she moaned out, yanking at his hair. "I'm nothing special," she giggled, biting her lip once more.

"To me," he kissed down her abdomen while massaging her breasts. "You're more than the average girl." His lips grazed against her exposed hip bone. Her small elastic shorts were already pulled slightly below her waist line. Natsu took advantage of her exposed skin, biting and teasing her protruding hips with his sharp teeth.

Lucy was close to having a break down. Her legs were shaking and her eyes were half-glazed. She was moaning with every breath she drew, and Natsu loved every bit of it.

"Now comes the fun part," He grinned against her skin, slowly sliding her shorts down, kissing lower and lower as he did so.

Lucy instinctively arched her back, letting the shorts slid down her smooth skin. She was thankful that her panties were cute, white lace with a pink bow at the top.

Natsu's rough lips grazed over her underwear. He breathed heavily with each kiss, sending a tingling sensation down Lucy's spine. She spread her legs a bit, giving him more access to her throbbing core, heat rising from it continuously.

Natsu wasted no time. He took two fingers and peeled back her underwear, driving his tongue into the depths of her core. Immediately, Lucy clawed at her sheets and let out a long moan.

Natsu continued to flick his tongue against her clit while occasionally licking the length of her warm, wet core. He loved the sweet taste of her, clinging to his tongue with every subtle lick he gave her.

Lucy was enjoying every minute of the boy's 'fun part'. It was the best head she had ever gotten, so good, in fact, that she wanted to return the favor.

After a few more minutes of extreme pleasure, Lucy pulled the boy up to her face and kissed him hungrily. She could taste herself on his puffy lips and his soft tongue, but she didn't care. It was arousing to think that he'd do that for her.

She wanted nothing more than to do the same.

"Allow me to reciprocate your 'fun' part," she eyed him lovingly, pressing him against her bed with a gentle push. Natsu laid back without a single argument, his eyes fixated on her flawless nude body.

Lucy started from his neck just like he had done to her, biting in random places on her descent. She stopped just above his waistline and ran a hand up his thigh straight into his shorts from one of his leg holes. Her hand snaked under his boxers and gripped his erection gently, squeezing from time to time, getting a feel for what she was about to shove into her hungry mouth.

Natsu inhaled slowly, biting back a moan, completely aroused by her direct approach. He pushed upward instinctively, shoving his part into the air. It grazed Lucy's cheek, making her giggle softly.

"Someone's ready for some fun," she cooed. "Think you can handle what I'm about to give you?"

"I'm ready for it." He nodded, blushing dark. "Don't hold back," he added.

"The thought never crossed my mind," she whispered, unzipping his shorts and pulling them off along with his boxers. His erection popped out, wobbling for a moment from the sudden movement. Lucy took it in her hand and licked the length of his shaft. "I'm no tease like a certain someone…" she took the whole thing in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and massaging it gently with her hand.

Natsu moaned softly, shaking ever so slightly. "Fuck, you're incredible at that…" he bit his lip and grabbed a lock of her hair, pulling it every time she went down on him.

She let it exit her mouth with a pop. "There's more to me than meets the eye…" she winked, taking him back into her mouth.

He groaned, leaning his head back in pure bliss. "Damn…I'd love to get to know all of you…"

She continued to suck until his part began to throb. She knew it was coming, but didn't want to finish him off quite yet. "Slow down there, dragon boy," she teased.

"I can't help it…you're just so good." He moaned out, looking up at her with glazed eyes.

"I'm not done with you, mister…" she climbed on top of him and kissed his lips gently, gripping his shaft and rubbing it against her core. She was incredibly wet, and he was overwhelmingly warm. Lucy moaned against his lips, and he shivered against her body. "I want you deep inside of me," she commanded.

He nodded and thrust himself into her slowly, her warmth and moisture colliding with his skin at an intoxicating rate. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths, kissing each other passionately. Natsu continued to thrust into her, feeling her tight muscles contract around his throbbing shaft.

"Fuck me…" Lucy moaned. "I want you to fuck me harder…"

Natsu flipped her on her back and thrust into her, deep and fast. She moaned incredibly loud, holding her flopping breasts with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other, shaking all over.

"Just like that…" she screamed out. "Fuck yes…"

Natsu began to reach his climax, but he pressed on, sliding himself in and out of her slippery core. She completely opened up to me…incredible. She's…amazing.

"I'm cumming," Lucy moaned out, though Natsu could clearly tell. Her juices had completely covered his shaft and were splashing against her thighs and her sheets, creating a slight wet spot on her bed.

"Fuck…" Natsu groaned. "Me too…"

"Inside of me…" Lucy ordered.

"What?" Natsu moaned out, reaching his climax.

"I want it deep inside of me…do it…cum for me…" she moaned out, breathing heavily.

"NGGHH…." Natsu began to shake as his juices filled her tight hole, his shaft throbbing inside of her. He shivered even more, laying against her, breathing heavily.

"There's so much of it…" Lucy breathed out, whispering in his ear. "I think you filled me up completely…"

"You…are so fucking hot, Lucy…" pants against her, laughing softly.

She laughed in his ear. "You aren't so bad yourself, Natsu…"

They continued to lay there, naked, until they fell asleep.

As Natsu drifted off to sleep, he woke up suddenly, in his own room.

He was by himself, laying on his chest like he was in the dream.

He lifted the covers and saw that he was naked, and that there was a wet spot below his manhood.

"Shit…what a crazy fucking dream…" His hand slapped against his face as he yawned. He slammed back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Is what we have real…?

Or is it all just a dream…?

Lucy…

I can't wait to finally meet you…


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! Here's some more lemony goodness! If you guys want anything specific written about (Scenes, parts from the show, or just something that's been on your mind) let me know! I'm doing this for the fans!

* * *

'I'm gonna go hop in the shower since I didn't expect you to be here so early. Just relax and make yourself at home. I'll be out shortly…'

That was the last thing Lucy said to Natsu before she disappeared upstairs. The boy had been sitting in her living room staring down at his phone for what felt like hours, though it had only been about twenty minutes. He nervously checked the time and swiped through the apps on his phone, trying not to think about the naked beauty upstairs in the shower…

She's probably up there scrubbing herself...covered in soap suds and dripping from head to toe…

He shook his head. Dammit, she's like a drug to me. I can't get enough of her.

It had been only three days since Natsu arrived in Lucy's hometown, yet every day has been incredibly perfect. They finally got to meet, which was awkward but endearing, and they even went out a couple times. Naturally, Natsu opted out of staying at her place for the week. It just didn't seem right to just throw himself at her like that. Even if he didn't see her again for a long time, he didn't want to overwhelm her by staying with her. His temporary home, a semi-expensive hotel, was about three miles from Lucy's place. Much better than three thousand miles separating the two, in his opinion.

Being with her was exhilarating to Natsu. He had never had such a great time with a girl before, much less someone whom he'd just met.

He really wanted to be up there with her. But honestly, he was nervous. I mean, why would any guy go up to a girl's bathroom when they just met? At any rate, she had been up there for a long time. Earlier, he had heard music coming from upstairs.

Now, nothing at all…

Natsu got up from the long, comfy brown couch and stretched his arms and back.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to go check on her…" he shrugged.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

Why hasn't he come up here yet? I mean, seriously, I all but asked him to come up…

Or, did I…?

Lucy figured the term 'make yourself at home' would have been an easy trigger to get him to come upstairs. She rinsed her hair for the third time, sighing as the warm water fell over her long, blonde hair and dripped off her neck and shoulders. That boy was something else…not in a bad way. Out of all the guys she'd been with, Lucy had never had as much fun as she did with Natsu. Even when they talked exclusively on the internet, he was a charmer. So polite, witty, and hilarious. I mean, sure, Lucy had been with guys that were funny and handsome and what not, but none like this.

Natsu was engaged in every conversation they had, no matter how small it was. It was weird, but it seemed as though all of his attention was set on her whenever they talked. Again, not a 'bad' weird, it was cute, actually. She really liked how 'on' he was, with everything. No guy had ever paid attention to anything about Lucy except for her physical features. Natsu…he was different.

For some odd reason, it really turned her on how incredibly interested he was in her. The look in his eyes when they talked was so intense, yet so comforting. It made her hot inside. Usually with guys, Lucy wouldn't give them any sort of leeway to get some physical attention, but with Natsu, she craved it. It scared her.

I hope he comes up here…God, what I wouldn't give for some…

Knock. Knock.

"Lucy? You okay in there?"

Good boy.

The blonde rehearsed a couple different scenarios in her mind to try and think of a way to get him in the bathroom with her without ACTUALLY telling him to come in. The easiest one seemed to be the best bet.

"There you are! I need a towel, Natsu!" Lucy blushed, letting the water fall over her face and through her bangs. She smirked as she talked. "I forgot to grab one on the way in here."

"Sure, where are they?" He answered. Good, he's not freaked out.

Such a gentleman.

"In the closet to the right of the door. Get me one for my hair, too," she paused. "Please." She added with a hopeful ring to her tone.

"No problem. Got them right here." The doorknob jiggled.

Jackpot.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

That was so easy. I can't believe all I had to do was just come upstairs.

Natsu opened up the door as steam poured out from the crack, the fog of warmth licking against his skin. He exhaled softly, peering through the door.

Though it was fairly foggy in the small room, he could make out the Lucy's fit figure behind the transparent shower curtain. The light passing through the fabric outlined her curvy body so accurately that he could see every perfect feature of it.

Gulp.

Wow…

"You want me to set them on the counter here, Luce?" he called out.

The blonde peered around the curtain, her wet hair swishing across her smiling face.

"Nah, bring them over here." She replied, blinking a few times and blowing her hair away from her face.

"Okay…" Natsu stepped towards the tub with towels in hand, fighting off conflicted feelings of excitement and anxiety.

He stopped just before the curtain and held out the towels. He could see Lucy pulling back her hair and shaking out a bit of the water, her locks falling behind her shoulders. She pulled the curtain all the way back and smiled at Natsu.

"Thanks, I was about ready to go get them myself." She giggled, grabbing one of them and slowly wrapping her hair in it.

Natsu's eyes flickered from her eyes, face, chest, hips, and back up. He couldn't help it. She's just so…beautiful.

He took the chance that she had obviously given him.

"Lucy…" he stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist while her hands were still fiddling with the towel on her head.

"Yeah…Oh—" she couldn't get the whole sentence out before lips crashed against hers with insurmountable passion. Natsu pushed the curtain all the way back and stepped into the shower with his lips still pressed against hers. She exhaled heavily when he finally broke the kiss, her hands snaked inside of his hair and around his neck.

"Natsu, are you…okay with this?" she breathed out, eyeing him curiously.

"I couldn't be more comfortable right now…" he rested his forehead against hers, one hand still around her waist and the other cupping her cheek and jaw.

She smiled and bit her lip, holding back a slight giggle.

"What is it?" he cocked his head to the side, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you couldn't be more comfortable?" she teased. "I mean, you are standing in a shower fully clothed…" she bit her lip again and looked up at him with big brown eyes, smirking.

Natsu blushed dark red. "Well, I suppose I could be a bit more comfortable without this…" he unlaced his arms from her and stripped off his shirt, chucking it onto the counter with ease.

Lucy's hands fell from his hair and neck and trailed down his exposed chest, leaning her wet body against his warm, dry abdomen. "Getting warmer…" her hands trailed to his waist.

"Persistent, aren't we?" he chuckled.

Lucy simply flashed her eyes at him again. "What? We are in a shower. Come on, don't be shy." She pressed lightly against his chest.

Natsu smiled and finally gave in, slipping off his shorts and boxers and throwing them in the same direction as his shirt.

"Happy now?" he teased. When he finally looked back at her, she was gazing at him with half glazed eyes and licking her lips, leaning closer to him till her breasts were touching his chest. His arms instinctively clung to her forearms as he closed the distance between them, kissing her softly but passionately. He gripped her arms slightly as they continued to kiss, moving closer to the trickling warm water from the shower head. When her hands found his pink hair again, his kiss become more forceful, parting his lips over hers and flicking her lips with his tongue lightly, simply begging for her to let him in. When she parted her lips, Lucy found herself pinned against the wall of the shower, tugging lightly at his hair and clawing up his naked back. The warm water fell on both their faces and down Natsu's back, dripping in between their noses and mouths as they danced around each other's lips.

Natsu kissed down her jaw and bit at her neck hungrily, licking up the water droplets that collected in her collar bone and along her gentle skin. Lucy's body shook all over, clinging to the boy as he devoured her chest and massaged her breasts. Her hands continued to claw at his hair as she moaned softly, pushing him even lower indirectly.

Natsu could take a hint, especially one that was so obvious. He knelt down in front of the blonde and stared up at her eagerly.

"Natsu…" she breathed out, staring down at him, extremely aroused.

"Yeah? Is there something else you need me to do?" he teased, flicking her hip bone with his tongue playfully.

"I want you to eat me out…now." She gasped, but he was already on it.

He had spread her legs just a bit and was lapping at her core incessantly, gaining multiple moans from the incredibly wet blonde.

"Fuck…yes, give it to me, please…" she moaned louder, her legs bucking into his warm tongue.

He sucked on her clit and bit it gently, sending shocks and shivers throughout her body. She gasped lightly as he slid one finger into her core and wiggled it, testing the waters.

She really is tight, just like in my dream…

She moaned even more, faltering against him and closing her thighs against his cheeks.

"More…please more," she begged him.

He slid one more finger in with ease, pumping it inside of her. She moaned even louder, yanking at his hair as he continued to eat her out.

"You're so good at that…" she breathed out, attempting to open her eyes wide enough to see the boy currently below her.

His eyes locked with hers, he broke away for just a moment. "Well, I do love to eat…" he winked.

"You dork…" she giggled, gasping slightly as he went back to work.

"I'm great at other things, too." He teased. Lucy smirked down at him.

"Oh yeah? Don't hold out on me, then." She winked at him.

That was enough to set him off. He stood up and pinned her arms against the wall, sliding his erect part into her warm core. Both of them shivered at the intensity of the motion. Lucy laced her hands around Natsu's neck while he gripped her sides and pumped into her slowly.

The warm water was still pouring on to the pair, making everything even wetter, if that were possible. Natsu slide his whole length into her, making her fall against him in ecstasy.

"You're good at this, too…" she breathed out, blushing dark and eyeing the boy curiously. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't tie my shoes and skip rope at the same time." He shrugged, biting his lip, trying not to lose focus.

Lucy laughed and gasped. "You're so dumb, Natsu…yet so incredibly hot." She added with a kiss, sending a shiver down his spine. He held her closer as he began to climax, though he really didn't want this moment to end.

"Lucy…I'm close…" he breathed out, trying to contain himself.

"Let me handle this," she smiled, catching her breath and unlatching herself from him.

She knelt down in front of him and began to lick the length of his shaft, water pouring down on her head as she did so. Natsu groaned and slid his hands into her hair, pulling gently.

"Fuck…you're good, too…" he grunted, smiling gently.

She continued on without a word, testing to see how much she could fit into her mouth. Natsu came close to climax again and moaned even louder.

"I'm cumming!" he spoke through gritted teeth. Lucy smirked and massaged the length of his shaft with her soft hands.

His body shook and shivered all over as his juices exploded all over the blonde's face and chest, covering her with the warm liquid. She continued to stroke him as it dripped out, making him clench his teeth and groan softly.

"Oh, shit, I…got it all over you, didn't I?" he finally spoke, embarrassed by his actions.

Lucy giggled and shrugged, ducking her head under the water. The cum dripped off of her as warm water washed it away.

"No harm done." She smiled.

Natsu laughed. "You're adorable…I think I'll let you finish up in here." He went to get out of the tub.

"No." she pressed. "You can stay. I asked you to bring two towels anyway…" she blushed.

He stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment before he smiled. "Okay."

"Now, come back over here," she blushed. "You gotta rinse your face off." She added with a grin.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her again, closing his eyes looking up to let the water fall over his face.

"I could get used to this, ya know…" he rubbed the water away from his eyes and looked down at her.

"Used to what…?" she cocked her head.

"Being the close to you…" he breathed out, leaning in and kissing her whole heartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3: In Denial**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

* * *

It's been about a month or so since I last saw Natsu…

His trip up here was amazing, honestly. We had an absolute blast together, even though he had never even been to the country I live in. It's amazing, really. A few months ago I would never have imagined myself falling for such an idiot, much less an idiot who lives three thousand miles away. Yet, here I am, head over heels for Natsu, the good ole' southern boy from a foreign country.

Though our time was short together, the week that he was here was the longest and most romantic week of my life. I still remember the first time we met. I was standing in the airport, alone, anxiously waiting for him to get off of his plane.

"Ugh." I checked my watch. 3:42 pm. He's late.

Then again, what did I expect? Of all the things I don't know about Natsu, I do know that he's fashionably late to everything he does.

I leaned against a pillar in my cities' large airport, counting down the seconds. I could feel myself shaking all over. Was I really that nervous to meet him? I mean, we've been talking for a while now, right? What if he isn't really what I was expecting? What if he isn't even a guy?

I've heard of Catfish scenarios where people often talk online and eventually meet in person, only to find out that their 'charming, tall, dark, and handsome nineteen year-old guy friend' is actually a middle-aged woman who couldn't find anything better to do other than to break some poor innocent girl's heart. People can be so cruel, honestly. Toying with someone's emotions was a huge red flag in my book. Sure, you can be doubtful in how you feel towards someone, but if you're just making shit up as you go simply for amusement for yourself or to give comfort to someone else, save it. Don't waste my time with your fake feelings.

Even if Natsu wasn't who he said he is, at least Lucy could tell one thing for sure; his feelings were true.

And so were hers.

I shook myself out of the trance I had somehow fallen in to and checked my surroundings once again. To my dismay, still no pink hair was to be found anywhere.

I sighed and leaned back against the pillow, pulling out my cell phone and browsing through our last few messages.

'Hey, Lucy, I got the tickets! I'll be on the plane in twenty minutes! I'm so excited to see you! _Sent at 7:04 am'_

'That's awesome, Natsu! I'm excited, too! Do you know when you'll be arriving at my city?  
 _Sent at 7:10 am'_

'The ticket thing says…3:30 pm! We're in the same time zone, right?  
 _Sent at 7:13 am'_

'Yup! Sounds good! Anyway, be careful! I'll see you when you get here, Natsu!  
 _Sent at 7:15 am'_

'Will do! You know, I hate transportation, but I'm sure I'll be okay! And hey…Lucy?  
 _Sent at 7:17 am'_

'Yeah?  
 _Sent at 7:18 am'_

'I love you. No matter what happens, just know that I truly love you, Lucy.  
 _Sent at 7:20 am'_

'I know…be safe, Natsu. Talk to you soon.  
 _Sent at 7:24 am'_

She looked up from her bright screen as a frown appeared on her face. ' _I love you…'_ it still gave her butterflies whenever she heard it. Sure, she had fallen in love with guys before, but never with someone so…far way.

This distance crap is killing me.

Hopefully it'll all be better once he gets here…

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Move, please!" Natsu was trying desperately to get to his baggage but continued to get stuck in the onslaught of people shuffling towards their destination. "Excuse me— Hey, watch it, asshole! Sheesh!"

Now he was pissed. He frequently checked his watch and groaned every time a minute passed.

He knew he was late. Fifteen minutes isn't exactly a long time, but knowing Lucy, it felt like an eternity. She isn't exactly the most patient person in the world.

Then again, when push comes to shove, and I mean literally pushing and shoving people out of the way, Natsu wasn't very patient, either.

The pink-haired boy felt like a football player after successfully tackling about twelve different people just to get to the conveyer belt where the bags came rolling out of the plane.

He groaned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, glaring at the stupid black belt. Why can't his freaking baggage come out already?! I mean, seriously, it's not like he has all day! After all, he was sure there was a furious and annoyed blonde waiting just outside those docking doors. He stared at his watch again. 3:50 pm.

Shit…

"Where the fuck is my baggage!? Come on, you stupid belt!" He screeched, kicking the belt.

"Excuse me, sir?" a security guard popped up out of nowhere and stood towering over Natsu like a brick wall. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down." He stated crossly.

This man must not know the first thing about keeping a woman happy.

Rule number one…don't be fucking late to your own goddamn meeting time.

"Listen, buddy. I don't know who is controlling this stupid thing…but you tell them that I want my goddamn—"

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to watch your language—"

"Baggage! I've got someone waiting on me out there! It's not a good idea to keep her waiting." He added, crossing my arms again, annoyed. Who the fuck does this guy think he is? Security, or something?

Natsu examined his uniform momentarily and his jaw dropped instantly. _Security_ _Guard_.

Ooops.

"You're coming with me, sir." He ordered, grabbing my arm.

"Hey, hold on a second, bud. I was just a little angry, is all—Wait, what are you—"

"Don't resist. I'm just gonna have you checked out by the head of security." He smirked, lifting me off my feet and carrying me away.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! HEY, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" The boy shouted, his legs flailing and steam pouring out of his ears and mouth in a fit of rage.

The security guard continued to haul Natsu off towards his office even though the boy was practically spitting fire.

After a heated confrontation between the guard and the infuriated boy, Natsu found himself being thrown into a small room with a single bench nailed to the wall. The security guard had spared no expense in making sure Natsu stayed in that room. He had handcuffed him with these professional looking cuffs and had locked the door behind him.

"Stay here. I'll return with Head of Security." Was all the guard had told Natsu.

Natsu groaned, shifting in his position and slamming his cuffed fists into his lap in annoyance.

"Shit! How am I supposed to get to Lucy now?!" He shouted at the ceiling, letting out an exasperated sigh. "She's gonna kill me…"

The boy looked down at his watch, anticipating the immediate disappointment that flooded his mind. 4:06 pm.

"I'm so late…"

He groaned. "Lucy, I'm sorry…just hold out a little longer, okay?" he spoke aloud, hoping he didn't have to witness the blonde's rage first hand on the first day in her country.

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hey, did you guys see that pink-haired kid get arrested?" a small voice shot through Lucy's ear, making them prick up. A young girl was gossiping about something with her friends.

Pink hair…

"Yeah, he was freaking out and cursing so that big, burly security guard swooped him up and carried him away! What an idiot, right?" another girl chirped, laughing and cocking her head to the side.

Lucy's fist's clenched. Idiot was an understatement…

"Dammit, Natsu…" Lucy spoke under her breath, snatching up her bag and checking her watch. "You've been here for less than an hour and you've already fucked up?" she groaned.

"Where do you think they took him?" the little voice peeked out again. Lucy listened intently, slightly curious and mostly angry.

"My guess is the Security Office. The guard was saying something about 'getting his superior'…" the older girl shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"The office, huh? Found you, Natsu…" Lucy scoffed, stomping off towards the sign labeled 'Security' hanging above a door that was halfway across the large airport.

The blonde dodged the crowds, fueled by pure determination to rip Natsu a new asshole. Tugging her bag higher up on her shoulder and pushing through the oncoming traffic, Lucy couldn't help but smile.

Why is it that no matter what Natsu does, he always seems to cause trouble? It irritating! Whenever he tells Lucy about a time he 'had too much fun', there's always an instance where he was either arrested or pinned to the ground by authorities. Man, this guy was a trip! But, even so…he was so nice and caring. He had a temper, but not a temper that would actually hurt anyone. It was more like a twelve year old's temper tantrum. It was annoying…but cute.

By the time Lucy reached the security room, her face had turned a deep shade of pink. She took a moment to realize what could happen at this point.

"If I go in there and he's in deep shit…" she thought aloud, "There's no way I'll be able to help him out of this one…" she looked inside the bay window, scanning for movement.

There was only one guard…and he was sleeping in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk, a cup of coffee in his hand slowly dripping onto the floor. Lucy smirked.

"These guys run a pretty tight shift, huh…" she breathed out, slowly opening the white door and slipping inside the small office.

The blonde crouched behind the service counter as the door shut silently behind her, the sound muffled by the busling crowd outside. She crept forward in her toes, her knees bent and her hands out for balance, holding her breath. When she got to the end of the hall, she peeked her head over the counter and glanced at the guard.

He was snoring rather loudly, rocking back and forth in his office chair as he inhaled and exhaled in his sleep.

This was almost too easy.

"Now for the keys…" Lucy breathed out, reaching for the large key ring that was looped around the large guard's belt. Her eyes flash to his baton worriedly, noticing that it was hanging by a thread before it fell to the ground. She gasped slightly when the man shifting in his position, causing the hot liquid in his cup to splash on the floor. The noise echoed through the quiet office but didn't seem to wake the guard. Lucy exhaled and her hand fell to the ground, her fingers latched around the keys to the back room. The sound of the keys hitting the floor startled the guard, causing him to jolt in his sleep again. That was enough to loosen the baton, sending it flying towards the ground in what felt like slow motion to Lucy. She flung herself towards the black bat and caught it in her forearms, skidding to a stop.

The guard continued to snore as Lucy panted silently, having just fought a war with gravity. She regained her senses and crawled away from the lump of a man, heading towards the back room.

"If Natsu is anywhere near here, he's gotta be in this room…" she bit her bottom lip, fumbling with the key in the socket. She turned the lock slowly, hearing it click and adjust inside the door. She smiled slightly, congratulating herself on a victory well earned.

When she finally had the door open, she could see the pink haired boy leaning up against a wall, looking defeated as his head pressed against the white walls. She sat there for a moment, frozen. It was weird, seeing as how she thought Natsu was so confident. At any rate, he was confident over the internet, so Lucy assumed he was always cocky and collected. But in here…he looked broken, almost tarnished.

He must be devastated about not getting to me in time…

Without putting too much thought into her next move, she slid in through the door and crept up behind Natsu, stopping just behind him. She hesitated before she sprung up…he's wearing cuffs.

This could get interesting….

She gripped his wrists with her hands, the cool metal burning tense holes into her palms. When she did so, Natsu gasped, taken a back slightly.

"Don't move." Lucy said in a deep, controlling voice. Though she was smirking, she knew that he was unaware that it was her holding him against the wall. She figured she could take advantage of the situation.

Besides, Natsu had already made a big mistake…

He made a woman wait.

* * *

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

"Hold on a second…Wait, I didn't do anything…Please…" Natsu breathed out, trying to remain calm.

If this guard was anything like the last guy, he knew he needed to keep his mouth shut.

"Shut up. Speak only when I say so." The voice demanded.

It was a woman's voice after all…

Kinda kinky, now that he thought about it…

Natsu's wrist popped, causing him to groan in pain.

"Careful!"

"Don't make me say it again…Natsu…" the voice softened.

"I'm sorr—Hold on…Lucy?"

A small hmph escaped her throat. "You found me out already, huh? No matter…"

Natsu felt her weight press into his back and her lips meet his ear. "You're late, Natsu…" she hissed, making the hair on his neck stand up straight.

"I uh…got a little carried away…" he mumbled, blushing at the immediate closeness of the blonde he'd been craving for months. "Speaking of getting carried away…Are you gonna release me now?" he smirked, biting his bottom lip.

"Release you?" Lucy cocked her head to the side. "Nah, I can't do that…"

"What?" Natsu's jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"You made me wait an hour in the middle of an airport, Natsu. The only reason I knew you'd be here is because I heard about your little…outburst." She ended dryly.

"Aw, come on!" Natsu groaned through a grin, attempting to turn around. Lucy loosened her grip and allowed the boy to turn around, but immediately pinned him against the wall. Natsu stared at her quizzically. "Lucy…?"

"You could have texted me or something…" her gaze fell for a moment, but she recovered fast. "Anyway, you kept me waiting…now I get to punish you." She added, smiling innocently.

"Punish me?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, studying her face. "Punish me how?"

Lucy reached in her back pocket and gripped the baton she rescued earlier. Before she pulled it out, she planted her lips on Natsu's in a passionate embrace.

"Lucy, what are—" Natsu was cut off by the pressure of her soft, full lips against his rough ones. In an instant, his thoughts were erased and his head was filled with clouds of lust and desire.

Lucy, still gripping the baton lightly, slipped her other hand up the back of Natsu's neck and gripped his scalp forcefully, breaking the passionate kiss and earning a gasp from the helpless boy.

His deep brown eyes shot open and scanned her face cautiously. "You certainly don't waste time, do you?" he asked breathlessly, nibbling on the inside of his bottom lip.

"Yeah…" Lucy blinked a few times, smirking slightly, "Unlike a certain someone, I'm never late…" she leaned in and whispered into the boy's ear with a voice as pure as velvet, "And I get straight to the point."

With that, Lucy yanked on the baton and whipped it out to her side, still gripping Natsu's hair with a hold as strong as iron. Natsu groaned and directed his vision towards the short black bat jutting out from Lucy's soft hand.

"Is that a police baton…?" he whispered, almost gasped, in pure curiosity.

"Mhmm…" she nodded. "But for right now, you're going to call it…'More'." She stated plainly.

"'More?'" Natsu questioned. "Why would I call it—ARGHH!"

Whack.

Lucy swung the light bat effortlessly at Natsu's inner knee cap quickly but gently, using only enough force to startle him.

Taken completely off guard, Natsu hit the cold, hard ground, knees first, groaning and coughing lightly. "What the hell was that for?!" he hissed, looking up at Lucy with burning eyes. The gaze was short lived, however, when his eyes met with her intense gaze.

She was smiling…and biting her lip, as if she enjoyed it. That was odd.

"Lucy…?" I called out to her, my hands still bound and hanging limp in my lap, and her hand still gripping my scalp.

"No talking." She spoke firmly, eyeing him maliciously. "Your punishment shall be to do as I say for the rest of the day…or until we get caught." She added with a smirk.

A deep shade of red filled the boy's cheeks as he contemplated her words.

"So…I'm your slave?" he mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Exactly." She stated. She twirled the baton in her hand, swinging it in a small circle out to her side, giggling slightly. "You'll soon learn something about me, Natsu…"

"What's that?" his eyes shot back up to her face, expecting her to be standing above him. Startled, he jumped slightly when he saw that her face was now inches from his, and she was crouching in front of him.

"All those months we spent talking on the internet or on the phone…" she started, her eyes flaring up and staring into his soul. "I was subjected to your constant teasing, and it made me mad…" she whispered, leaning in even closer so that their noses were touching. "Now that you've gone and made me crazy about you, it's time I return the favor tenfold…" her lips grazed against his with each word.

Natsu's whole body convulsed as a shiver ran from his spine to his feet. He went to say something witty in return, but his words escaped like vapors in the sky. The baton had connected with his ribs this time, and the force behind the strike was much harder. Natsu cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, slouching to the ground next to the crouched blonde. He laid there, face down, gasping for air, pain and pleasure coursing through his whole body.

Am I enjoying this? He thought to himself. No…I can't be…I'm supposed to be the dominant one.

"You've had a long trip…" Lucy sang in a tantalizing tone, standing up and placing her hands on her hips, the baton adjacent to her protruding hips. "Why not lay down for a while…" she dug her foot in between the floor and Natsu's chest, flipping him around so that he was on his back.

Groaning slightly and panting, Natsu laid still on the cold concrete floor. His vision was blurred by the blinding incandescent lights that hung from the ceiling, but he could slightly make out the slim figure of the blonde standing before him. To him, it looked like she was getting undressed…

"There…" Lucy kicked off her tight pants and watched them slam into the wall with a smirk. "Now I'm a bit more comfortable, too." She added with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Luce…are you sure this is—"

"Hush up now, darling…" that velvet soft voice escaped her mouth again. "It's my turn to be bad…you had your chance earlier, remember?" she planted her feet on either side of Natsu's head, shielding his view of the blinding light.

Staring blankly up at the half nude blonde, Natsu noticed something that sparked a flame in the pit of his stomach; Lucy wasn't wearing underwear. Her bare ass and toned legs hovered just above his hungry lips.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Lucy spoke gently, crouching lower and lower as her warm core and plump ass neared the boy's quivering lips. With a slight inhale from Natsu and a barely audible gasp from Lucy, her core connected with Natsu's lips and she found herself sitting delicately on the boy's face. "I'm gonna have a seat myself…" she breathed out sharply, incredibly aroused by Natsu's eagerness to eat her out.

His tongue acted quickly and meticulously, lapping and flicking the most sensitive parts of her bare bottom. Lucy's nails dug into Natsu's shirt like knives, thirsting for the sensation of his warm skin against her smooth fingers. Without hesitation, the blonde ripped open Natsu's button down shirt and dug her nails into his heated abdomen. The buttons from his shirt flew across the room, dropping to the floor in a rapid succession, the sound reverberating off the dense walls of the cell.

Natsu tried to free his hands that were pinned behind his back, but remembered almost too late that the cuffs were still attached to his writhing wrists. He groaned as his tongue ventured deep into Lucy, taking in her addicting flavor and savoring every drop of her warm liquids. If only his hands were free. If they were, the things he could do to this woman…

Whack.

"ARRGH!" his scream was muffled by Lucy's immediate shifted weight on his face. Her ass and thighs closed around his face, blocking off all air to his nose and gaping mouth, still trying desperately to lap up her succulent nectar.

"Uh uh uh…" Lucy teased, pressing herself against him. "I know what you're thinking…" she spoke between rolling moans that continued to escape her throat as Natsu engulfed her throbbing core. "And it's not gonna happen. You're my slave, Natsu…you don't get to touch me." She moaned out, her face falling against his shivering abs.

Dammit…At this rate, she's gonna suffocate me…

"If you wanna take a breath…" she bit her lip before she added. "You better fucking work for it, Natsu…"

Oh, shit…

With that, Natsu mustered up all of his strength and determination and focused it into one point; making this girl come all over him. His tongue worked wonders on her clit, swirling and flicking it eagerly. He nibbled at the sensitive point hungrily, smirking slightly when he earned a loud moan and a shiver that coursed through Lucy's whole body.

"Oh shit…Yes…Right there…Don't stop…" her hand instinctively clutched the baton and she swished it towards his thigh again.

Groaning, Natsu pressed on, fueled by the pain and pleasure surging through his bones. He could feel all the blood rushing to his shaft, encouraging him to work even harder. If it was work she wanted…He could show her work. He shoved his slick tongue deep into her pulsing hole and swirled it around rapidly.

"Fuck…!" Lucy gasped, slamming the baton against him once more, clawing down his chest and gripping his shaft for support. "I'm so close, Natsu…You better not stop, you hear me?"

Loud and clear.

Just as Lucy was nearing her climax and Natsu was on his literal last breath, the thick door that closed of the room from the rest of the airport swung open.

Lucy, unfazed by the door, continued to moan and shivered as her orgasm rocked her whole body. The warm liquid oozed out of her and into Natsu's mouth just as her thighs loosened around his face and neck. Instantly, the cool air hit his moist face and gave him the sensation of jumping into a pool. He gasped for air, trying to make up for all the lost time he spent tongue deep in the erotic blonde.

The security guard gazed at the scene in horror, too dumbstruck to say anything at first. As Lucy was reaching for her pants, he finally erupted. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"KYYAAA!" Lucy shreaked, whirling around and instinctively launching the black bat in the direction of the guard's head. The baton connected with his skull, stunning him and causing him to shrink back in pain. Lucy all but jumped into her pants and grabbed the astonished Natsu off of the floor and dragged him out of the room. "Let's get out of here, Natsu!"

"Right!" the boy stumbled to his feet and sprinted towards the door and the guard.

The large man gripped the growing knot on his forehead and stared wide eyed at the charging boy.

"OUT OF THE WAY, ASSHOLE!" Natsu hollered, slamming the guard out of the way, sending him back towards the bench nailed to the wall.

"Argh! Wait a second, don't you dare—" the guard stammered, trying to regain his balance.

Lucy pushed Natsu out the door and gripped the handle tightly. "Go back to your nap, jerk!" The blonde slammed the door behind her. The door clicked loudly, signaling the fleeing teens that it had locked on its own.

"Come on, Natsu! We're already late for the cab I had waiting!" Lucy shouted, dragging the boy by his collar.

"Wait, Lucy! Stop for a sec, will ya?" he pleaded, causing the agitated blonde to stop. He stared at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Though her hair was sticking up in random places, and her makeup was ruined by the sweat that covered her flushed cheeks, he knew from the start that he was staring at the most beautiful woman in the world.

"What is it, Natsu?" she demanded, gasping for breath. "We don't have time to waste."

Natsu broke from his trance and cleared his throat, turning slightly to reveal his cuffed hands. "I can't do much without these damn things off of me, right?"

Lucy sighed and stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, approaching him and unhooking the key from her belt loop. After a small battle with the lock and a few exchanged laughs and glances from the two, Natsu was free and Lucy had a new pair of cuffs.

"What are you going to do with those?" Natsu asked quizzically, rubbing his wrists and grinning at the blonde, blush filling his cheeks.

"Oh, these?" she hung the cuffs from her hand in front of her face. She winked, and then pocketed them, turning on a heel. "I think I'll keep them. You never know when they'll come in handy again." She sang.

Natsu stood there for a moment, lost in his own mind. He shook his head and bolted off after the blonde, shouting "Hey, wait up! I don't know where I'm going, remember?"

Lucy slowed her pace and allowed him to catch up, smiling from ear to ear. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, staring into his eyes happily. "I know, silly. That's why you've got me!" she added with a wink.


End file.
